


junior problems

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rex meets a girl who is gonna change his life
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. the TI'S

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first rexsoka fic hope you guys like :)))))

REX

i live with my 4 brothers on the planet of coruscant yes 4 and we're quads yes quads we were put up for adoption when my now mother adopted us she is a togruta we always get stares from people. many people though she was our babysitter when we were growing up

the kitchen was full, of course it was the first day of junior year!

"fives want me to make you pancakes or waffles?"

that's kix he's chill and caring id say he's the only "normal" one

"waffles please!"

that's fives he's goofy and funny and a prankster he is popular because of that

"i would also like waffles"

that's echo he's is also goofy and funny he is also popular he and fives are the dynamic duo

"and you rex?"

"oh ill have a Bologna sandwich"

and then there is me rex id say im smart , i love sports just like my brothers, and sometimes i feel like a leader 

"i see you guys are are excited "

that's mom she is super kind and she loves us with very piece of her heart but she can be a bit serious

fives:"good morning mom" 

kix "good morning"

echo"hi mom"

rex "good day"

shaak " you guys need to hurry up cuz school strats in an hour and you know corruscant traffic

kix ok mom "we'll hurry up"

mom left

kix: guys somehow im worried 

fives:why? junior year is gonna be just like sophomore

rex: i dont know if that's true but nevertheless this is new school year new teachers new subjects and maybe new friends

They ate their breakfast and headed to school rex felt something he knew not what but he somehow knew junior year was gonna be great


	2. the skywalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys  
> this is the second chapter!

Ahsoka

i wake up and put on my favorite red dress and headed downstairs, dad was in the kitchen trying to turn on the stove "uhh this stove it nothing like the ones at temple" my dad is Anakin skywalker,professional sparring instructor.he started to take care of me at the age of two when he found me stranded as an orphan on the planet shili he has since adopted me. im a togruta which means we get a lot of stares some people think he's my stepdad or babysitter, i love my dad he is so kind too people and a very good teacher he used to work at a fancy boarding school named temple high i lived and went to that boarding school they were really strict and they even forbid teachers and student to have romantic ties that's why dad decided to quit his job and got a new one at the galactic sparring association and that means new house new routine and even worse a new school

she was starting junior year and was very nervous

anakin was preparing breakfast when he asked "you exited snips" ahsoka looked at him "yeah i guess so" "why are you nervous?' she leaned back and sighed as if she were tired "its just that i don't know how the school is gonna be like" anakin chuckled" i went to school like this on Tatooine you'll be fine i even think you'll like it" "well yeah but its just so different fro temple high" he looked at his daughter an told her "don't worry it'll all be fine you'll make new friends and even get a a boyfriend " she cringed and said "ewww" anakin chuckled "you say that now but wait a bit and you'll be begging for one" "yeah yeah whatever" 

they ate breakfast and headed to school on their speeder 

ahsoka felt something in her gut telling her she was in for a crazy junior year!


	3. The new girl

REX

i park the speeder and we get off, we enter the school with a mix of nervousness and excitement, i heard a voice say "Rex may i speak with you?" i l turn around and it was principal Kenobi "yes" replied with nervous tone "don't worry its nothing worrying" he replied ,he escorted me to his office were we sat down "i have some very important news' i though to myself what could it possibly be, I've been on the student councill for two years and a lot of thing were considered "important", "we have a new student in your group" "oh nice" i replied "can you help her get around the school?" "yeah sure but why" "well she comes from temple high and that environment is so different' you see i used to work there and the kids there would freak out in this environment so i kindly ask for your help" "sure no problem" bu inside he felt so uncomfortable he hated the idea of showing a temple freak around "her name is ahsoka skywalker she'll be waiting for you at the council lounge" "yes sir" "cut the formalities rex" "oh I'm sorry sir" "no its fine and thanks for helping the new student" "my pleasure sir" 

i get out of his office and see kix waiting for me "what did he want?" he asked "oh nothing i need to show a temple freak around" i chuckled but i noticed kix didnt seem fond of my joke "you should respect people more you know have you even met some one from temple high??" i roll my eyes "no but they're all freaks that's for sure" "fine whatever so is it a boy or a girl?" kix asked "girl her name is ahsoka skywalker" "ok but remember they are not freaks also don't think they're all unsocialized nerds but anyways ill head to my photography class see you at lunch vod"kix leaves i said with a nervours "ok see ya" i went toward the council lounge not knowing what to expect


End file.
